CPU Hunt
by Komato Beast
Summary: (Hyperdimension Neptunia and Insurgency crossover) Multiple one-shots where the Security Forces and Insurgent Forces are fighting against the CPUs, they may hunt separately, or compete to see who gets them all first, or one side protects the goddesses, or even both sides joining forces. I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia nor Insurgency.


**Embassy, 19 of november, 3:30 PM, Security Forces spawn location.**

I'm gearing up for our mission today, so is the rest of my team, I grab my Mk18 carbine and I load a magazine into it, I grab reserve magazines for my gun too, don't want to run out of bullets in few seconds, I also attach to it my Holographic Sight, using iron sights doesn't really help in hitting your targets good. I load up my M9 pistol and put it into my pocket along with extra magazines. I want to see what is our mission today.

HQ announcer: "We have to track down and eliminate the multiple CPUs around this area, we have to make sure none is left alive. We'll get reinforcements too if we secure a objective, but they are going to be more limited. Good luck and don't die."

Sam: "We are doing something different now huh? Wonder what those CPUs are."

I'm also curious to see one of those CPUs and if they are dangerous enough to make our stay worth it. We still have some seconds before we are authorized to move out.

Andrew: "Alright, three, two, one... Go!"

We start to move around to complete our objective, we don't know how those enemies look like, but I'm pretty sure that we can identify them quickly.

We still haven't find anyone yet, I'm having a bad feeling.

Charlie: "Sniper here, I have spotted two targets right now. Like some kind of twins with opposite blue and pink color schemes. Both of them armed with some kind of hammers."

"The hell that is weird, do you think they are the CPUs we are hunting for?"

Charlie: "I believe yes, I'm taking both of them down."

Next thing I hear is a loud shot, and a scream of pain after, what bothers me is that the scream sounded like the one from a small child... Shit...

HQ announcer: "One of them down, keep going!"

Yeah, that is a CPU, apparently. I think I'm going to feel pity during this.

Girl voice: "ROM! NO! YOU... YOU ARE A MONSTER AND A MEANIE SNIPER!"

She is screaming so loud that I hear it from here, fuck, I hope it ends quickly

Charlie: "Shut up dipshit..."

_**BANG!**_

He took the other one down, I think he actually got a headshot, I would heard a scream of pain if he hit her on any other part.

HQ announcer: "The twins are done for, well done!"

Charlie: "That was easy-"

Female voice: "You piece of FUCKING SHIT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BASTARD!"

Charlie: "Huh- oh no, shit! HEY HEEEL-"

"Hey, what happened? Who is shouting at you...? Hello? Shit..."

I only hear smashing sounds from his radio, holy crap I don't want to think what is just happening. Well fuck, good start...

Nick: "That is unfortunate, but we are winning them two to one."

Dean: "Don't you mention it. If we are careful, then we won't die."

**Time Skip**

I walk along these two searching for more of them, and I think we got a catch.

But I don't think it's a good one, I'm getting scared to just look at her. A woman with dark-ish blue hair, pink eyes and a real dominatrix vibe is just looking at us with a really smug face, I understand the sword, but why a wip? This is starting to make less sense.

Dominatrix woman: "Well well well, what do we have here? Three new toys for me to play with? I like that idea!"

Dean: "Hey no! Fuck off! One more step and we shoot you!"

Dominatrix woman: "He he, you are even more cute when you try to be tough, that makes me want to punish you even more for being a bad boy..."

Dean: "Hey! Did you even listen?! Stop approaching us!"

Dominatrix woman: "I'm going to have lots of fun with you three!"

Dean: "We warned you bitch!"

We point our guns at her, but before we can shoot her down, she makes a quick jump to Dean and hits him with her sword, the impact sends him flying, but it was enough to kill him, shit, that is not normal.

Dominatrix woman: "Aww, what a shame, I guess I can still have fun with only two-"

"Fuck off and die already you fucking lunatic!"

Nick and I open fire at her, she manages to block a few bullets with her sword, but we manage to get her anyways. She obiously screams in pain... But puts a happy face? What kind of sick masochism is that?

Dominatrix woman: "Ha! I like that! Keep it up ple-"

Nick lands a headshot on her before she finishes her sentence, finally killing her off. That was so fucking weird holy crap. I'm not really into the punishment thing...

HQ announcer: "That's another one down!"

Nick: "Goddamit, it gets weirder and weirder the more this goes on."

"Yeah, let's move into finding another one. And quick."

We find Niko and Phil in our way, we better stay together now.

**Time Skip**

We are passing through the offices now. Hold up, I heard something... Shit, two of them, that is not good.

They look pretty similar to each other, white hair and black clothes. The difference is that one looks more younger and smaller compared to whoever is on her side. We should strike first, the bigger one wields a sword while the smaller one is using a actual gun. A really out of world one.

White haired girl: "Those monsters could be anywhere, watch out Noire..."

So the bigger one is named Noire, good to know. The rest of us are reloading our weapons to ambush them.

Noire: "I know that, we only need to be strong and stay together-"

"Open fire, we're not taking risks now!"

The four of us shoot at them both, that should end them quick.

Noire: "Uni watch out! Stay aside!"

She pushes that girl out of our fire range, and apparently that girl is called Uni actually. Good to know I guess.

Our combined firepower took the woman down easily. She is falling to the ground quite dramatically though, like it's a movie.

HQ announcer: "Another one bites the dust, very good!"

Uni: "Noire! No! NO! Grrrhh, you damned...!"

Phil: "Oh uh, that is not good-"

This girl starts to shoot her weapon at us like crazy, like it doesn't even have recoil. We manage to take some cover before the bullets get us, but Phil wasn't that quick, crap, he got gunned down and bad.

That thing never runs out of bullets? If we get out of our cover we are getting mugged in more holes than a swiss cheese.

Uni: "You... you are going to pay for what you have done to my friends and to HER! Do you hear me?!"

Niko: "She sounds like she wants to cry, that kinda hurts my heart even when she is trying to kill us."

"I know, but we can't get out of here and I like my life. Do you have any throwable?"

Niko: "I have this hand grenade with me."

Nick: "Oh my god, why didn't you just throw it when we were first pinned down?!"

Niko: "It's hard to think when there is a bulletstorm!"

He throws the grenade without getting out of cover, wait some seconds and...

_**BOOM!**_

The firing stops now, we got her, how many are there left now?

HQ announcer: "That's it for the black sisters, well done!"

I think we got this under control, no stupid moves should happen for us to lose this.

**Time Skip**

Jeremy: "Hey, I found another one at the parking lot, she only has a megaphone on her hand as a weapon, this one is easy for sure."

"Nice, get rid of her now."

Not long after, I hear a very loud screaming from the radio, from a megaphone apparently, damn, I hope it's not weaponized.

Jeremy: "AHHH FUCK! THAT IS TO FUCKING LOUD I'M GETTING DEAF! SHIT HE-"

Fuck, another men down, a weaponized megaphone, that is on another level, my god...

Niko: "I think Sam was with Jeremy too, that makes two in one."

"That's no good, but we are more than her, let's go to the parking lot to teach her a lesson."

We start to move to the parking lot as I said, however, in the air, I feel a pretty menacing sensation, it is what I think is?

A blue haired girl with a FURIOUS face, yet, some tears on her eyes, comes flying really fast at us with a huge hammer, what the actual fuck?!

Blue haired girl: "For what you fucking idiots did to my friends you are going to get the same treatment as I gave to that stupid asshole of a sniper!"

But before she hits us, Nick gives her a complete shot of his shotgun, stoping her dry in the air, her flying self crashes against the floor, phew, that was close for all of us.

HQ announcer: "That's another one out of play!"

Hell yes, if we keep this pace up, we are going to completely annihilate them.

HQ announcer: "You only have four left, don't die now!"

Niko: "Ah hell yeah! Only four more! We are the best!"

We continue our path to the parking lot, let's get a move on.

**Time Skip**

We arrive at the place, we just need to find that one fast.

Nick: "Guys, I think she is the one that we are looking for now."

"And sure as hell she is."

Who we see is a girl with a white little hat, orange hair and the megaphone. But she didn't notice us, how lucky of us.

Orange haired girl: "Uzume really hates these assasins. My friends, what they did to them..."

"At the count of three, we shot her at the same time, ready?"

Niko: "Affirmative."

Nick: "Ready."

"Three, two, one... FIRE!"

Our guns bullets mow her down like an animal, that is another one down, hell yeah!

HQ announcer: "Perfectly done! You are close to finishing!"

When we turn our back, a woman with a green glowing spear, purple eyes, and green hair attacks Niko. This kills him, we have mixed luck today.

Green haired woman: "You are all assasins and monsters! I'm going to get rid of you!"

"Not really, take this if you like it!"

I empty a mag of my gun into her, needless to say that I took her down instantly, come on, there are only two left!

HQ announcer: "Another one destroyed!"

In our way to find the last two remaining, we find Brandon and Will. We have won this.

**Time Skip**

I think we found our objectives here, like the 'black sisters' but instead they have purple hair and both have swords for weapons. We just need to go safe here.

Purple haired girl: "Neptune, I'm... I'm scared of what is going to happen now..."

Good that we know names from eavesdropping a bit.

Neptune: "I'm scared too Nepgear, but we are strong enough to stop the last of them when we find them!"

Nepgear: "Okay, we can manage to fight them off good!"

"There are the last two. Lay low, I have a plan."

Will: "Mind explaining?"

"Really simple, I throw my flash grenade, we all come in shooting at everything and we complete our mission."

Brandon: "That sounds good. Come on let's do it."

I pull the pin and throw the grenade at both purple haired girls, this seems to confuse them a bit.

Neptune: "What is even that?"

Nepgear: "I don't really know, but that means-"

We cut off her sudden realization when the smoke comes out and we rush in firing our weapons, I hear screams of pain from both of them. I think we have done it.

HQ announcer: "You only have one remaining, you can do it!"

Nick: "What the...? Both of them are already dead!"

Brandon: "But the little one actually survived some of our bullets, she is lying on the ground though."

Oh come on, I'll just use my M9 for finishing this once and for all.

But now Neptune is now in another form, she is now in a white parka with small pink and purple details, more messy hair and significantly smaller body, what the hell just happened?

Purple haired girl: "Gah... No... I'm the hero here, I'm supossed to win, so it all doesn't end like this..."

Well, how to put that in words, it's kinda heart breaking, but I have to pull the trigger if I want to finish this at last.

_**BANG!**_

HQ announcer: "That was the last one, fine job men, fine job and well done!"

Will: "Holy fuck it's over, woohoo!"

We did it, but I have to admit, I felt some kind of guilt during this... But what matters is that I got my own ass saved.

**That was fun to write. Leave your reviews and opinions. Next it will be turn for the Insurgent Forces.**


End file.
